This Day From Our Lives
by DarthAnimus
Summary: This story is set in ancinet Egypt and tells the story of one of the days in prince [he's not pharaoh yet in this story] Atem's life.


**This Day From Our Lives**

Atem let out a long suffering sigh as he listened to his teacher droning on about ancient wars. Sure, he was going to be pharaoh and he needed to know about these things, but it wasn't necessary to teach them in such a boring manner. And to make the situation worse, the teacher was an old boring man that smelled of camels.

A piece of parchment was suddenly placed ontop of the desk infront of Atem. "We will be practising spelling today", the teacher said and placed a scroll on the desk to accompany the parchment. "I want you to copy the writing on this scroll as quickly as you can. I'll be back to check up on your progress." With that the teacher walked off.

Atem sighed and began to work, only to be disturbed by a loud whistle. Atem's head came up and turned towards the sound. His eyes came to rest on a window. Atem stood up and walked over to look outside.

Atem's eyes scanned the area but he didn't see anything out of place. A quiet rustle brought his attention downwards and he saw a hook with a rope attached to it. He was suprised that he hadn't noticed the hook earlier.

Atem looked even more downwards and blinked. Violet eyes met a pair of brown ones. A hand waved at Atem and the prince couldn't help but smile at the boy climbing the rope.

"Hi Atem", the new boy greeted and grinned. His skin seemed slightly darker than Atem's because of his blond hair. He was topless and a cloth was hanging from his hips and reached just above his knees.

"Hello, Jouno", Atem greeted the blond, still smiling his small smile. The hand that had waved at him was now reaching towards him. "Will you help me up?" Jouno asked.

Atem's smile turned mischievous as he crossed his arms. "Why should I?" he asked. "Because I'm your only friend." "What about Seth?" "That stone face doesn't count." Atem glared. "Ok, he **does** count. But I'm still your only **fun** friend."

Atem grabbed Jouno's outstreched hand. "That's a good enough reason for me", he said and pulled the other boy up. "You're lucky that the old master isn't here, even though I'm certain that whistle could have been heard all the way to the throne room", Atem said. Jouno simply shrugged. The answer got a growl out of Atem. "Don't you ever think before you act?"

Atem crossed his arms again. "What do you even want, anyway?" he asked. "I was wondering if we could go riding", Jouno replied. "You wanted me to pull you inside so you could ask me to go outside? I fail to see the logic in that." "Well, I knew you wanted to scold me for coming here in the first place and listening to a lecture while hanging from a rope can be really uncomfortable."

Atem blinked at the explanation. Sometimes, when his friend said things like that, he wondered if Jouno did actually think ahead but simply didn't care about the obvious consequenses. He would pull off stunts that would get his whipped for later but he always made plans to prevent himself from being uncomfortable while going through with his ideas.

Atem believed that he understood the other boy. Jouno would get whipped every now and then; it couldn't be prevented, but he wanted to have fun before it, to make it worth being punished.

Atem was brought out of his musings by Jouno's voice. "So, are you coming or what?" the other asked impatiently. Atem sighed again. "I'm supposed to be studying", he said apologetically. Jouno simply grinned wider. "Well, I'm supposed to be practising swordfighting", he said and grabbed Atem's arm.

Jouno's grin turned into a smile. "You always say that you'd give anything for another day", he said. Atem smiled aswell. Every time Jouno had dragged him off he had said that he would want to do it again. Every time he said that Jouno promised to come again, and Jouno always kept his promises.

"You do have a point", Atem finally admitted. "Don't I always?" Jouno did have a point most of the time; when he was trying to get Atem to do something that is. But Atem would never admit that.

A grin spread on Atem's face. "What are we waiting for then?" he said and was climbing down the rope in seconds. Jouno came down soon after him.

They ran across the yard towards the stables. They were almost there when a person appeared infront of them. Atem recognized the person immediately.

"Seth", Atem greeted when he stopped infront of the brunet, Jouno right behind him. Seth lifted an eyebrow at the two. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" he asked. "I don't think that's any of your concern", Jouno snapped rudely. "Keep silent, you worthless dog." "I'm not worthless! And I'm no dog!"

Seth ingored the steaming blond and grabbed Atem's arm. He dragged the shorter boy back a bit, putting a distance between them and Jouno.

"You do know that he's going to be severely punished, right?" Seth asked with a pained expression. Atem nodded. "But I can't just tell him to stay away. He comes and goes as he pleases." "He's only doing it for you." "What do you mean?" "He keeps coming back because he knows you need him. You tell me you go with him because he's going to be whipped for nothing if you don't. In reality, I think you like the thought of him making sacrifices for you."

Atem glared at his cousin's accusations, but said nothing to defed himself. The brunet was right; he **did** enjoy the other risking so much for him. He felt cared for every time the blond would go riding with him, even though the other knew he would get punished for it.

Seth let out a long sigh. "Go with him, Atem", he finally said. "I'm sure you don't want him to think that you prefer my company over his." Atem still didn't speak. He only nodded and ran off to continue to the stables with Jouno.

"What will we do today?" the prince asked as he put the sattle on a white horse. Jouno was already climbing on the back of a light grey one. "How about we go chasing desert foxes?" he suggested. "You always enjoy that."

Atem almost immediately agreed, but then he remembered what Seth had said. He shook his head. "I have a better idea", he said. He climbed on his horse's back before continuing. "**You** decide what we do. I want to try something new."

Jouno looked thoughtful for a while and blushed faintly. "You know..." he started carefully. "I would really like to go to the oasis. Go for a swim and eat dates."

Atem blinked at the suggestion but a smile soon found its way on his lips. "I take it you have some with you now?" he asked. Jouno nodded, blushing a bit more. "Well, they **are** my favorite..."

Jouno looked up and blinked, suprised to see that Atem was still smiling. "I think that's a great idea!" the prince said. "I hope you're a good swimmer, because I'm looking forward to a competition." Jouno smirked at him in challenge. "I quarantee that you're in for the race of your life", he said. Atem smirked back. "Then I guess we should be going already."

_This one day from out lives I'll always remember  
__he day we didn't do what I wanted  
__The day I learned something about you  
__The day I knew you cared_

_The world might come to an end  
__The sky might crash down over us  
__The gods might begin to hate us  
__The universe might break in half_

_No matter what I will return here  
__Here, to my sanctuary  
__Here, where my friend awaits  
__Here, where you will save me_

_This one day from out lives saved my soul  
__The day when friendship was worth all  
__The day I hoped would never end  
__The day I finally was free_

Owari

Ending Notes: The poem in the end was made by me. I'd like to think it's ok.


End file.
